


I know who I am

by RayOfSunshindBoy



Series: Genderbend/transgender [1]
Category: Monster High
Genre: Heath is a sweetie, M/M, Manny is secretly gay, Transgender, WAH, but nobody sees it, trans!Heath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayOfSunshindBoy/pseuds/RayOfSunshindBoy
Summary: Transgender/genderbend throughout the stuff I've seen through Monster High.





	1. Transgender Heath

**Author's Note:**

> Heath's observations about boys and girls are from a 2nd grader's point of veiw. No offense is meant. And I'm sorry if this work offends anybody, none was meant. I am in full support of all people no matter who they are (okay, mass murderers, I don't like). I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any content, characters, or names. It all belongs to Mattel, although I really wish Heath belonged to me.

I know who I am.

My name is Heath, and I have nothing against that name. It's a nice name, you know? Makes you think of a fireplace, somewhere homey. I've always liked it. Even back before I went to Monster High, and I got to be just a regular kid. 

I remember putting flowers in my hair when I was little. Kids always called me 'fag'. I hated that word, even before I knew what it meant, and then I just hated it more. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against gay people. Nothing. I'm even beginning to suspect that Manny has an ulterior motive for shoving Jackson up against lockers...but I'm getting sidetracked. 

My mom and dad are in full support of me being bisexual. Actually, 'full support' isn't really the word. They don't care who I go out with, as long as they don't hurt me in any way. But I think the reason I date ghouls at all is...

Not quite right.

I'm still a virgin, despite what I'd like people to believe. But I haven't had sex with anybody for a reason.

At first I thought I was gay. I started dating guys (this was before Monster High, I still haven't come out to anybody there) but I was still attracted to girls. I came out as bisexual, but something was still wrong.

I don't masturbate. It's just the thought of it. Yuck. I used to, but it was...I shudder at the memories, even though I didn't six years ago. 

I mention this only because I don't like...looking at myself. I avoid mirrors when I'm nude, I wash my hair in the shower, and my back, and that's it. Nothing else.

I've never quite understood why. My face is nice, I've always thought. On somebody  else, I think I'd consider these looks potentially date worthy. 

I started to avoid mirrors altogether the year just before going to Monster High. There, I became somebody else entirely. To my family, I was still a quiet, shy bookworm, but at school I put my mask on. I still think most of the pranks I do are funny. I like teasing people. I just wish that they'd get that I'm trying to cheer them up or make them laugh. I'm trying to be a Xander, to comfort somebody by saying something funny. But I don't have the talent.

Then there's the issue of ghouls. 

I've always liked them. I've never been one of the boys who think girls are gross. I didn't want to kiss them, oddly enough, I just wanted to be friends.

I remember this really pretty girl in the 2nd grade. Her name was Ginger, and she had straight black hair and wore pink all the time. She was really, really nice, too. 

I must confess that I should have known then. When I introduced myself to the class as Heather.

I had observed boys and girls. Boys played with each other, picked on each other, and said mean things to girls. Girls were friends, enemies, sisters, cousins. The world of nail polish and pigtails and teddy bears seemed like paradise. 

So, I introduced myself as Heather Burns. 

I made it through 5th grade as Heather. I felt a soothing balm going to school, slipping into my circle of friends. When you're little, a girl can wear boy's clothes and have short hair and be classified as a tomboy. I had my own 'gang' as I liked to say. Paula, Janice, Ginger, and Astrid. 

I still don't know how I did it. I guess my teachers thought that Heather was my middle name or a nickname. I stayed Heather until we moved and I went to an all-boy's school and I had to become Heath again.

You know the funny thing about the names Heather and Heath? Slip 'er' onto Heath and it becomes Heather. 

I always get so annoyed at Frankie and her pals. They can be free, wear dresses and makeup and pigtails and date boys and nobody says "You can't do that, it's not allowed." 

They can giggle and gossip over boys. They can wear heels.

I have a pair of black heels in my closet. They're nothing fancy. I don't even wear them. Well, okay, I do. I wear them when I'm feeling sad. Somehow, they help me feel better.

I'm sorry, truly sorry, that I'm so mean to the ghouls. I get...jealous. 

I figured out, finally, who I am.

This year, no, this week.

The guys and ghouls are arguing, right now. About whether ghouls should be let on the Scream team. 

They're saying that ghouls are weak. That ghouls can't play like guys. 

It burns me up. Makes me so mad that I'm seeing red.

For all my belittling and teasing, I don't hate them. I have this reoccurring dream where Frankie, Clawdine, and the whole group are friends with me. That we're nice to each other because we're alike. I don't have to be jealous anymore of all the things they have and I don't. The things I wish I had; breasts and long hair and a soft voice. 

But my buddies right now are making me so mad. As soon as they're not actively trying to get these ghouls on a date they're making fun of them. Telling them to sit down and shut up.

I have a choice. Side with the boys, because I've always thought I was one of them? Or side with the girls because that's who...I really am.

I make my choice.

"Scream is a men's sport", I calmly say to Clawdine. "It's sacred. It's traditional."

"It's a stupid tradition!"

"You didn't let me finish. Do you boys know what else was traditional? Burning witches, or innocent people suspected to be witches, at the stake. Killing them. Is that a tradition we want to bring back? I don't think so. Why don't you give ghouls a chance?"

My heart is doing flips.

"Heath!"

"That's not my name anymore. My name is Heather." 

I walk to the girls. I have Frankie at my left and Draculara on my right.

"Besides...you guys have never complained about having a girl on the team before."

One month later

 

I meet Lala and Frankie at my locker. My hair is growing out nicely and I'm taking hormones. 

Manny still is my friend. He was awkward at first, but we're doing okay. We're still best buddies.

And I have new friends now. Frankie, Lala, Clawdine. My life is pretty damn perfect.


	2. Heather Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manny and Jackson spend some couple time together and Heather watches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosly connected with the first chapter, except Heather was always a ghoul in this one.
> 
> Note: There is another, upcoming fic with Heath as a ghoul named Heather. I did NOT mean to steal your idea, Teal_Aurora! I'm sorry if it looks bad, but I really hadn't seen any gender bent Heath fics, and I just thought hey, if you stick er on Heath it becomes Heather. I'm sorry if it seems like I stole your idea!

Jackson leaned up against the oak tree and tilted his head, chewing on his pencil a bit. "This is nice", he said softly.

Manny nodded and smiled. He brushed a leaf off Jackson's sweater and watched the Normie work. He didn't get the whole 'actually liking schoolwork' thing, but it was nice to see him happy. And Manny didn't mind just watching. Not when Jackson did that eyebrow arch whenever he encountered a difficult problem. Or that little smile when he finished a problem. Or when a breeze blew, and got his hair into his eyes, and he tossed his head just a little bit. 

Manny knew he was smitten.

It was better this way, he reflected, lying under the oak tree beside Jackson. Better that they had been pushed out into the open, so that they didn't have to hide crushes behind glances and sighs. Or, in Manny's case, shoving Jackson up against his locker. He kind of missed that, truth be told. Being able to just grab him by the sweater vest thing he always wore, shove him against the locker, kiss him hard and long until Jackson looped his arms around Manny's neck and kissed back-

Manny blinked. Well, that hadn't actually happened. 

He didn't miss hurting Jackson. He'd never really liked it. But he missed some of the intimacy involved. Now, he wasn't sure what to do. They'd gone on dates, they'd held hands. But he wasn't sure how to proceed.

Jackson sighed, pulling Manny out of his thoughts. "There. Finished." he then looked up and smiled in that way that turned his heart to goo. 

Then he lay down the grass next to Manny and put an arm across his chest, snuggling close.

Manny closed his eyes. This was pretty much the best day of his life.

 

 

Heather leaned against the bleachers, a smile on her face. She'd never been more glad that she had shoved those two out of the closet. Her cousin was a wonderful person, but so damned shy! 

She watched the two of them through the binoculars. She grinned. There was suddenly a lot more peace at Monster High then there had been before. Manny didn't make trouble, she didn't rant about her two best buddies violently repressed homosexuality anymore, even Holt seemed more at ease. 

Of course, that was all about to change, little did Heather know. Because a certain vampire named Valentine was about to visit in another couple of weeks...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I want to know. If anybody reads this, anybody at all, do you want me to write about how Heather got those two out of the closet, or Valentine's visit?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! A lot of stuff is being left out, and I personally am not transgender, so I don't know if I got the voice right.


End file.
